


The Fox

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Zorro AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: This is a collection of fanart I created inspired by Praemonitus_Preamunitus story The Fox.I love this AU and the characters of Steve as Zorro and Danny as the Comandante are just perfect <3You can find links to the story with the art :)





	1. Chapter 1

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Banner  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 1 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152380742121/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
  
**[Read the Story](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152380742121/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
[click for HD version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/chapter1.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 2 cover   
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152427638016/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 2](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152427638016/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
  
  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 3 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152380742121/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 3](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152559531311/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
[click for HD version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/chapter3hd.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 4 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152649378021/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
[click for HD version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/chapter4.jpg)  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152649378021/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
[click for HD version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/chapter4hdblue.jpg)  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 4](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152649378021/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 5 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152901391786/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152901391786/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 5](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/152901391786/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 6 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/153565280126/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
[click for HD version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/chapter6art.jpg)  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 6](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/153565280126/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 7 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/153863021881/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
[click for HD version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/chapter7hd.jpg)  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 7](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/153863021881/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 8 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/154159165151/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
[click for HD version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/chapter8.jpg)  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 8](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/154159165151/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 9 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/154722105511/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 9](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/154722105511/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 10 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/154853624291/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
[click for HD version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/chapter10hd.jpg)  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 10](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/154853624291/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
The Fox. Part I: In the Name of Family - Chapter 11 cover  
  
[](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/155393289951/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)  
  
[click for HD version](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/chapter11hd.jpg)  
  
  
**[Read Chapter 11](http://mcdannoland.tumblr.com/post/155393289951/the-fox-part-i-in-the-name-of-family)**  
  
  
  



End file.
